fanfictionfandomcom-20200223-history
FIERCE
FIERCE is a fictional secret organization in the fanfictional American tokusatsu production Kamen Rider: Echo Demon. It has been defending the USA against the threats imposed by an assortment of monstrous creatures called Makamou for at least hundreds of years. Organization FIERCE has offices & agents all over the US. Each office is assigned a number of combatant agents called Demons & a backup team for intelligence, research, logistics, etc. FIERCE has been around for nearly 200 years, probably during the Civil War. The group was originally started as a partnership between the original Demon warriors & humans. Today the group is more of a training & support group for the Demons. Personnel *'Amos Flores' - The Current Head Official of FIERCE's East branch. A cheerful man who sends the Demons out on their missions & gives them thoughtful advice before they go into battle. He researches on the Makamou with the library at his disposal. *'Lavender Flores' - The elder of the Flores sisters. A very intelligent individual, like her father. She is usually acts a field support for the Demons providing supplies & extra disc animals. She is liked by Ibuki, though early on she just ignores him. *'Monday Flores' - The younger of the Flores sisters. Her cheerful demeanor makes up for her lack of intelligence like her older sister. She usually hangs around FIERCE Headquarters to track the Makamou & rarely goes out into the field. She has a crush on Todoroki, but he is usually clueless about her approaches. *'Diana Fairchild' *'Chloe Falls' - FIERCE's Equipment & Weapons designer. She is responsible for creating the sound weapons for the Demons & the Disc Animals. She is an old friend of Dustin, who have been friends since childhood & joined FIERCE to aid him once he became the current Echo Demon. *'Chance Bancroft' - The Head of FIERCE's Weapon Design section & Chloe's mentor, a former Demon who is said to have defeated twenty Makamou single-handedly. He is also a singer in his spare time. Much of FIERCE, including Amos, fears him because of his strict disciplinary personality (with an exception of a few people). When he is angered, he chases his "victim" & hits them with a paddle. He arrives to also travels using a motorcycle with the newly improved Armed Saber which he made & was almost too powerful for any Demon to control, causing them to lose their transformation abilities for a month. When Torodoki & Hibiki were affected by the Armed Saber, Chance trained the two with his special training to improve their powers. The training, utilizing energy from the gut while singing, paid off for Hibiki because it enabled him to wield the Armed Saber. *'Ken Fletcher' Demons A Demon is an exceptional athlete who has acquired amazing fighting abilities through intensive training & the use of advanced weaponry. His or her most powerful equipment is both a weapon & a musical instrument, whose 'pure' sounds are the only means to purge the evil spirits of the Makamou. Demons follow a one-master-one-apprentice tradition. Upon the retirement of their master, an apprentice will inherit the responsibilities as well as all equipment from his or her predecessor. He or she will often inherit the master's title too, but there are exceptions. When a person transforms into a Demon, the persons' clothes are often burnt up or sliced to pieces in the process, though there are ways to learn how to not let them be destroyed. If a Demon fights relying on his or her anger, the forehead emblem will grow over the face. When a Demon becomes evil, the headquarters decide if they should be eliminated. If they decide to eliminate the Demon, they send someone from the head family to carry out the task. In the TV series, there are about a total of 113 active Demons in the US. Disk Animals Produced mainly for reconnaissance purpose, the Disk Animals are an advance version of the shikigami that Demons had used in the past. The Disk Animals can switch between their compact discs form & animal forms like origami, & can turn invisible at will. They record the noises made by Makamou & return to their master to reveal the monsters' location in the area. List & Description of Disc Animals *'Madder Hawk': The falcon is light weight & suited for covering terrain from the air. With its sharp wings it is capable of cutting attacks in both of its forms. Its weak point is both its duty & recording time is cut short from the energy it consumes from flight. It is also to be noted that among the Disc Animals, this is the only one proven to have a former Shikigami incarnation, which is bigger & flies faster. *'Azure Wolf': With its four-legged design, it is best for ground terrain, especially dense brush & rock areas. When sent out in numbers they usually travel in packs. It has a sharp, fanged mouth for attacking targets. Has a long duty & recording time & is very durable. *'Green Ape': This disk animal has the special function of video recording images & sound because its intelligence is a little higher than normal. It's acrobatic & suited for through branches in forested areas. It's very strong & delivers a power punch for attack, because of this it can also guard & protect victims from danger. *'Yellow Crab': Is best for recording both above & below water & is suited for travel in wet areas (beaches, swamps, etc) or underwater. Its large pincer claw is strong enough to cut a steel cable & can turn into a drill than can bore through a concrete wall. Its durable design can withstand falling rocks or powerful water currents. It was upgraded very recently from its old design. *'Orange Lion': Is capable of video recording & has a very long duty & recording time. Can travel through dense brush & rocks. *'Light Blue Eagle': The successor of the Falcon type Disk Animal, it has greater duty & recording time plus can record video as well. Because of its higher intelligence it's capable of united formation with a group of Disk Animals when attacking a monster. It attacks with its sharp wings for cutting attacks in both forms. *'Black Cobra': Is capable of amphibious travel & can record underwater. Because of its design its recording abilities is less than other disc animals. Is best suited for small, tight areas it can move through with its slender body. It can coil around the enemy & tightly squeeze them. Because of this it can be used as handcuffs or a rod, it also has a dangerous bite for attacking Makamou. *'Celadon Frog': Can function best underwater where it is able to travel up to speeds of nearly mach 1. When used in a battle underwater, this Disc Animal can slice almost anything in half within a matter of seconds. *'Golden Wolf': The upgrade version of Azure Wolf. Ancient Disc Animals These Disc Animals were an ancestral basis for the design used for the Disc Animals. Unlike the present series counterparts, the Disc Animals were gigantic in size. Each being roughly as large as a tree. Armed Disc Animals These are stronger versions of Echo Demon's Disc Animals. They come to him only when he is in Armed Form. They are all the same black & red color, unlike basic Disc Animals that are multi-colored. FIERCE Gear The FIERCE Gear existed long before the human-Demon Kamen Rider alliance. It is not stated how the original Demon Kamen Riders received their transformation items & weapons. After the human-Demon Kamen Rider alliance known as "FIERCE" was formed, human science was used to help improve the usefulness of the Demon Kamen Rider weapons & transformation devices. Primary Systems Transformation Tuning Fork The Transformation Tuning Fork is an item resembling a tuning fork. It is the most commonly used transformation device among the Demon Kamen Riders, usually those whose arsenal revolves around the Taiko. It is said to be the simplest of all transformation devices to make, yet has the capability to unlock the greatest power within all Demons that use it. During the events of the end of the series, the Tuning Fork was used by all Demons & possessed a katana mode called the Echo Tuning Fork Sword. Transformation Whistle The Transfromation Whistle is considered the most difficult of the FIERCE Gear to create. It is used mainly by Kamen Riders who wield weapons based on the use of wind such as a trumpet or flute. These are also the only of the FIERCE Gear that the Head Family of the FIERCE organization uses. The color of the Transformation Whistle usually defines the color of the Demon. For example Majestic Breath Demon's is gold with blue accents & so is his armor color (mainly face & gloves are blue). Transformarion String Brace The Transformation String Brace is used mainly by the string instrument based Kamen Riders. These are considered to be uncommon, but neither as rare as the Whistle or as common as the Tuning Fork. The Transformation String Brace is a wrist device, attached the wrist, the user pulls on a chain that lifts a face plate on the Transformation String Brace. The user then plucks the strings & their body is filled with a powerful burst of lightning as they transform. The strings of the Transformation String Brace are the color of the ornamental strings on the Demon's armor. For example the strings on Roaring Demon's Transformation String Brace are red as are the ones on his armor. Special Systems Aside from the basic three transformation devices, there is also a number of other devices that the Demon Kamen Riders can use to either transform or power up into a new form. Most FIERCE Gear that fall into this category are man-made items. Demon Armor Demon Armor was a specialize armor that can be utilized by humans to, at least match a Demon's power & only utilized a katana. However, it was a weapon rarely used in combat & was only used as a decorative piece by FIERCE. Armed Saber The Armed Saber is an ancient sword that was once wielded by the ancestor of Kamen Rider Echo Demon. Over the years it was improved with the use of human technology, eventually becoming the sword that it is today. The Armed Saber is equipped with a built in megaphone that allows for Echo Demon to use stronger attacks. This weapon can also only be used by advanced Demon, anyone who tries to use it when not yet of the proper skill will lose their transformation abilities for usually an entire month. Demon Flute The Demon Flute is a long staff-like flute. It is only shown to be used by Habataki. It is much like the weapon of Kamen Rider Majestic Breath Demon in that they both have a similar attacking style & both allow for powerful long range attacks. ''TBA'' This weapon is one of the larger of the FIERCE Gear. It is only used by Kamen Rider Victory Demon. It is a large weapon that is attached to its users' back & can be fit with different ends, allowing for large attacks or a sniper like attack. ''Sky Demon'' The Sky Demon is essentially a large trombone. It can be fit with either a normal trombone end that allows for wind based attacks or an end that allows for spider-like projectiles to be launched from it. It is uses by the series' counterpart to Kamen Rider War Demon. Other Demon Arsenal Taiko-Based *''Echo Demon'' **Transformation Tuning Fork: Sound Angle **Demon Attack Drum (Taiko Buckle): Flame Drum, Explosive Flame Drum **Demon Attack Club (Drum Sticks): Raging Fire **Sound Attack Stroke: the Flame Barrage Style, the Single Spirit, Force of Fire Style, the Strong Flower Union Dance Style, the Fiery Angry Wave Style, the Explosive Powerful Stroke Style *''Echo Demon Crimson'' **Transformation Tuning Fork: Sound Angle **Demon Attack Drum (Taiko Buckle): Flame Drum, Explosive Flame Drum **Demon Attack Club (Drum Sticks): Raging Fire **Sound Attack Stroke: the Scorching True Crimson Style, the Explosive True Crimson Style *''Echo Demon Armed'' **Transformation Tuning Fork: Sound Angle **Demon Attack Drum (Taiko Buckle): Flame Drum, Explosive Flame Drum **Demon Attack Club (Drum Sticks): Raging Fire **Sound Attack Blade: Fierce Demon Arousal *''Bullet Demon'' **Transformation Tuning Fork: unknown *''Sharp Demon'' **Transformation Tuning Fork: unknown *''Manly Demon'' **Transformation Tuning Fork: unknown Wind-Based *''Majestic Breath Demon'' **Transformation Demon Flute (Flute Whistle): Whistle Sound **Sound Attack Echo (Trumpet Buckle): Crying Wind **Sound Attack Tube (Trumpet Gun): Gale ***Sound Attack Club (Drum Sticks): Mountain Back-Wind **Sound Attack Shoot: Gale Flash *''Victory Demon'' **Transformation Demon Flute (Flute Whistle): unknown **Sound Attack Echo (Trumpet Buckle): Wind Flux **Sound Attack Tube (Trumpet): Typhoon **Sound Attack Shoot: Storm Single Spirit *''War Demon'' **Transformation Demon Flute (Flute Whistle): unknown String-Based *''Roaring Demon'' **Transformation Demon Chord (String Brace): Sound Tablet **Sound Attack Quake (Guitar Buckle): Thunderous Roar **Sound Attack Chord (Guitar Lance): Thunderous Blast ***Sound Attack Club (Drum Sticks): Thunderbolt **Sound Attack Slash: Thunderbolt Exciting Quake *''Slashing Demon'' **Transformation Demon Chord (String Brace): Attending Sound **Sound Attack Quake (Guitar Buckle): Cutting Withdrawal **Sound Attack True Chord (Guitar Lance): Fierce Cut **Sound Attack Slash: Thunderbolt Beheading Quake *''Judgement Demon'' **Transformation Demon Chord (String Brace): unknown **Sound Attack Tremor (Guitar Buckle): Final Happiness **Sound Attack Chord (Guitar Lance): Devil **Sound Attack Slash: Devil's Court *''Barbaric Demon'' **Transformation Demon Chord (String Brace): unknown *''Bloodied Demon'' **Transformation Demon Chord (String Brace): unknown **Sound Attack Quake (Guitar Buckle): unknown **Sound Attack Chord (Harp): Demonic Great Music **Sound Attack Play: Exciting Heaven, Ground Motion Other *''Festive Demon'' **Transformation Tuning Fork: Sound Angle **Sound Attack Drum (Taiko Buckle): unknown **Sound Attack Club (Drum Sticks): Raging Kingfisher **Sound Attack Stroke: Gorgeous Fire **Echo Sword: Tuning Fork Sword (The Sound Angle's sword form) *''Freezing Demon'' **Transformation Tuning Fork: unknown *''Shining Demon'' **Transformation Tuning Fork: unknown *''Western Demon'' **Transformation Tuning Fork: Sound Angle **Sound Attack Drum (Taiko Buckle): unknown **Sound Attack Triangle: Raging Section **Sound Attack Reverberation: Welcome *''Feathered Demon'' **Transformation Tuning Fork: Sound Angle **Sound Attack Echo (Trumpet Buckle): unknown **Sound Attack Flute: Gale **Sound Attack Play: Whirlwind Flash Demon Techniques *Demon Fighting Technique: Demon Claw - Claws that protrude from the Demon's fist. *Demon Fighting Technique: Lightning Strike Fist - An electric charged punch/jump kick. *Demon Fighting Technique: Whirlwind Blade - A wind covered chop/flying crescent kick. *Demon Art Technique: Demon Fire - The Demon opens its mouth & breaths out a large flame. *Demon Club Technique: Raging Fire Bullet - Taiko sticks flame up creating a torch flame, which can shoot fireballs. *Demon Club Technique: Raging Fire Sword - Taiko sticks flame up creating a blade covered in flame. *Violent Expression Demon Kick - A powerful striking attack with one foot, similar to the traditional Rider Kick. FIERCE Vehicles *Victory Fire - HONDA Valkyrie Rune *Tornado - HONDA Shadow 750 *Phosphorescent Light - HONDA Element Red *Thunder God - HONDA Element Green *HONDA CR-V Category:Kamen Rider: Echo Demon Category:Organization